Jessica earns a base salary of $50.00 every week with an additional 5% commission on everything she sells. If Jessica sold $1100.00 worth of items last week, what was her total salary?
Answer: First, find the amount of commission made by using the following formula: commission rate $\times$ total sales $=$ amount of commission made Since the commission rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $5\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{5}{100}$ which is also equal to $5 \div 100$ $5 \div 100 = 0.05$ Now you have all the information you need to find the amount of commission made: $0.05$ $\times$ $$1100.00$ $=$ $$55.00$ We can find the total salary for Jessica by adding the amount of commission made to her base salary. amount of commission made $+$ base salary $=$ total salary $$55.00$ $+$ $$50.00$ $=$ $$105.00$ The total salary Jessica made last week was $$105.00$.